Zodiac Precure!
by AshK1980
Summary: Akiko Denkou is an average 16 year old girl. This story is the Origin Story of the Zodiac Precure. Full Summary in Episode 01. I had to change some things in this story. This is how I meant to go about doing this story. Please enjoy. Don't forget to Favorite and Review if you wish to! Finally finished the final chapter and Epilogue. FAR if you wish to. Complete!
1. Guided by the Light of Regulus,Cure Leo!

_**Zodiac Precure: Origins!**_

 _ **Author: AshK1980**_

 _ **Rated: T for Violence and romance later.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Akiko Denkou is an average 16 year old girl. She is involved in her school sports programs and also has 2.57 GPA. Two years ago she and her friends became the Zodiac Precure Team, this story is the origin story of the Zodiac Precure Team. They are telling the story, so when there are no quotation marks or anything, that means they are talking from the present time while the main story takes place two years ago.

 _ **Ages:**_ Akiko Denkou/Cure Leo: 16/14 in flashback, Chisame Genshuku/Cure Libra: 16/14 in Flashback, Kaminari/Nari/Cure Gemini: 16 in Human and Cure form/14 in Human form and Cure Form in Flashback, Kasumi Yawa/Cure Aquarius: 16/14 in Flashback, Sayomi Suna/Cure Scorpio: 16/14 in Flashback, Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu of Climatopia/Amaya Amaterasu/Cure Aries: 16/12 and 14 in Flashback, Dark Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu/Arina Amaterasu/Cure Eclipse Virgo/Cure Virgo: 15/11 and 13 in Flashback.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ I'm adding a bit of back story to Akiko with this latest version of the first chapter. The first paragraph or two will be told with Akiko's point of view.

 _ **Akiko or Chisame's Point of View**_

 **Kaminari/Nari, or Umi's point of view**

 **Kasumi or Sayomi's point of view.**

Amaya or Kaze's point of view.

 _ **Episode 01: Guided by the Light of Regulus! Cure Leo is Born!**_

* * *

 _ **Hi, my name is Akiko Denkou. I'm sixteen years old, a Leo, an Average Student at best, and have been a Precure for two years now. I am also good at athletics. I play Volleyball, do Martial Arts Training, and care a lot for my friends. I was just a normal ninth grade student until my life changed drastically one day two years ago on the way home from school. Little did I know, that I would come face to face with a destiny that would lead me to being one of the Legendary Warriors known as Zodiac Pretty Cure!**_

 _ **Let's start out two years ago when I was on my way home from school.**_

* * *

Akiko Denkou, a young lady about 5'4" age fourteen wearing a female school uniform of Aurakako Middle School is a third year Middle School student. Her uniform consists of over-the-knee white stockings with pink stripes at the top of her stockings, a pink and white uniform skirt with a pink and white blouse with a white sweater over it. On her feet is a pair of flat-soled Mary-Janes pink and white in color. She also has a pink necktie around her neck. She just finished her volleyball practice and is heading home.

Little did she know, that her life will forever change when she meets a certain creature from the Fairy Kingdom of Climatopia. This kingdom makes sure that the weather around the world stays normal. Unfortunately, Climatopia was invaded by an evil force known as the Dark Weather Gem Brigade. The King and Queen were captured leaving three fairies and a Princess to try and rule a kingdom on the brink of destruction. The Princess, being desperate to save her kingdom and her parents sent the three fairies to the Earth City known as Aurakako, Japan. Aurakako is an average size town with 118,943 people. Its metro area population is 373, 553. The three Fairies are known as Kaminari, Umi, and Kaze.

This young lady has a figure that makes her look about two years older than she actually is. She has long mid-back-length red-hair with green eyes. Her face is slowly curving making her one of the most beautiful athletes in school. As she walks down the hallway after Volleyball practice, guys look her up and down, left and right like a piece of meat. She is mature-looking for her age resembling a sixteen year-old rather than a fourteen year-old.

On the way home she stops for something to eat. Once she is finished she makes her way home. As Akiko is making her way home, she hears a scream. She follows the source of the scream and notices that a young lady about the age of seventeen with long blue hair wearing a shiny blue form-fitting cloak is harassing one of her friends. The young lady harassing Akiko's friend is none other than Alpha Sapphire. She is holding a blue orb with the Greek letter alpha embroidered on it.

"Prepare to feel the wrath of the Dark Weather Gem Brigade! This lovely weather will cease to exist once I activate my power. Let me see your wonderful fantasy and I will turn it into something disastrous!" Alpha Sapphire exclaimed angrily and evilly as she launched her orb at the heart of Akiko's friend. Her outfit was essentially the same, only she had a white necktie instead of a pink one. Her name was Chisame Genshuku. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She stood about 5'4" tall like Akiko and also had a decent figure, however unlike her friend Akiko, Chisame looked like she was one year older than she actually was, resembling a fifteen year old. She too was beautiful. On her back she carried a backpack full of books. She excelled in Academics and had a 4.0 GPA. She is the one that tutors Akiko.

When the orb entered Chisame's heart, an image projected of her becoming a Precure and saving the world. On a trip to Pikarigaoka the previous year she saw the Happiness Charge Precure in action and wanted to do what they were doing. She wanted to save the world from some evil empire trying to destroy it. She also watched all the Japanese news stories over the years as she saw the feats all the Precure Teams have accomplishe. She wanted to be exactly like them! She wanted to save the world! She had figures in her room of all the Precure Teams ever, including the most recent addition the Go! Princess Precure! Team.

Alpha Sapphire cackled, "you will never become a Precure! I guarantee that! There is no way you have the skills and the stamina needed to be one! Time for me to drown that fantasy! I activate my special ability Primordial Sea! Time for your fantasy to drown in sorrow! It will never come true! Come forth Climakami Primordus! Use this girls fantasy to drown the world in a never ending deluge of rain!"

All of a sudden Chisame was encased in a downpour and trapped in jar of water. Her essence was transferred to the monster known as Primordus. The monsterfied Chisame started flooding the streets of Aurakako causing massive damage to the buildings and streets of downtown.

"Chisame no!" Akiko exclaimed angrily as she stared right into the eyes of Alpha Sapphire, "I can't believe you did that to my best friend! I will make you pay with my Karate and Volleyball skills! Bring my friend back now!"

"What are you going to do if I don't little girl?" Alpha Sapphire taunted, then continued, "there is no way you can stop me! I will destroy you and this miserable excuse for town."

"There is no way I will let you destroy this town or the people in it! I will protect it and my best friend with my life if need be! I will do my best!"

Suddenly something appeared to shimmer over her heart. It was the Zodiac Symbol for Leo the Lion. Kaminari saw this and threw a Star-Shaped device that resembled a locket straight toward Akiko's hand. The Star-shaped locket landed perfectly in the palm her hand. She thought it was pretty so she unfastened it and fastened it around her neck. It was pink in color and had the symbol of Leo on it. The glowing Leo symbol merged with the locket as Akiko fastened it around her neck. Kaminari yelled out toward Akiko, "Akiko Denkou you have been chosen! Open the cure-ket and say the first thing that comes to your mind! You must do this to save your friend!"

Akiko nodded an smiled as she held up the pink Star-Shaped Locket and shouted her phrase, "Let's Sparkle! Precure Zodiac Sonnet!"

Immediately Akiko was engulfed in pink lightning as it arced around her transforming her look into something completely different. Her hair turned pink an lengthened to knee-length and ended in a low braid with lightning bolt-shaped ponytail holders throughout the braid. Her eyes went from green to a pastel pink and gained an even pinker shade of eye-shadow and lipstick on her face. Her eyelashes also lengthened and became pink to match her new hair color. Her outfit consisted of pink thigh-high stockings, pink high-healed shoes similar to what Sailor Mars wears in her Senshi form. Straps were then added to the shoes as they wrapped around the stockings. On her torso materialized a mid-riff blouse and a pink mini-skirt. Leo symbol barrettes held her bangs back from her face give everyone the full view of the beauty she is. Where Akiko Denkou once stood, a new hero took her place. She was now Cure Leo of the Zodiac PreCure Team.

"Guided by the light of Regulus, Cure Leo!" The newly named Cure Leo exclaimed as she posed similar to how Sailor Moon poses after transforming.

Alpha Sapphire gulped, she had no idea there was another team of Precure. She was trying to get used to the twelve teams of Precure that already existed, though she never encountered the other teams, she knew they existed. So did her partners Omega Ruby and Delta Emerald.

"Just because you transformed, doesn't mean you will win! Primordus destroy her!" Alpha Sapphire ordered.

"As you wish Mistress." Primordus complied as she attacked. Primordus looks like a Sea Monster with legs and the Greek letter for Alpha embroidered on her chest.

"Snap out of it Chisame! This isn't you! Don't let the evil control your Fantasy! Please come to your senses!" Cure Leo exclaimed trying to talk some sense into her friend.

"My name is not Chisame, I am Primordus! I will destroy you and this pathetic excuse for a city!" Primordus exclaimed as she shot several pulses at Cure Leo that surrounded her. Luckily Cure Leo was able to dodge them thanks to her new agility. However when she saw a pulse of water coming for her legs she immediately jumped nearly hurdling over one of the tallest sky-scrapers in town and then some.

"Yikes! I didn't know I could jump this high! I have to get down some how!" Cure Leo then aimed her hands straight down at the pavement and began to descend using the lightning to slow down her descent. Once she was on the ground she noticed that her lightning bolts had dispersed the water turning it to Water Vapor. Primordus was running out of power and fast. She hope to the world that her friend would return to normal after this fight. She had seen several news reports over the years of Precure saving the day. She was even impressed with the newest group the Go! Princess Precure! It looked like she too was going to get the chance to save the day just like them.

Kaminari was so happy to have found the first Zodiac Cure that she forgot to tell Cure Leo to attack. "Cure Leo focus all of your energy into your hands and think of saving your friend. Once you do, make up an attack that will return your friend to normal and help her gain confidence in her fantasy. Maybe one day she will experience that fantasy that she has had since she was little."

Cure Leo nodded and smiled. Closing her eyes she focused power into her hands as a pair of sai materialized in her hands. Swinging them around like an expert Martial Artist, which she was in addition to a good academic student and an expert volleyball player she crossed them over her head as pink lightning coalesced around her pair of Sai she came up with an attack, "Precure Leo Regulus Lightning Slash!"

Immediately, the energy from her Sai headed straight toward Primordus zapping up all the water that was on the ground. The pink lightning hit Primordus in the center of the Greek letter Alpha on her chest. Once again she was surrounded by a cage of water, but this time she reverted back to her school uniform and her normal self.

Cure Leo smiled as she picked her best friend up and used her enhanced speed to get to Chisame's house.

As Cure Leo rushed off toward Chisame's house, Alpha Sapphire scoffed at her luck and made a pledge, "just you watch Precure, I will use my powers to make this city unlivable. It will just be Omega Ruby, Delta Emerald, and me that will survive the new world that I intend to make! I will be back!"

With that, Alpha Sapphire vanished with her blue orb back to wherever it was the evil base was.

* * *

Eventually Cure Leo made it all the way to Chisame's house and scaled the wall to her best friend's room. Luckily the window to Chisame's room was open so Cure Leo was able to climb up the wall of Chisame's house and into her room. Cure Leo then set Chisame down on her bed and de-transformed. Kaminari followed Cure Leo of course and she landed on the de-transformed Akiko's shoulder and smiled. The little fairy hovered from the shoulder and into the arms of Akiko and immediately acted like a stuffed animal.

Kaminari then looked up at Akiko and spoke up, "I'm glad I found you Akiko, you are going to be an excellent Precure. I also sense a strong powerful magical force within your friend Chisame. She may be the first step to building your team which, from here on out, is to be known as Zodiac Precure!"

"I accept the responsibility of being a Cure Leader and I do like my Cure-Ket," Akiko said happily, "I do hope that Chisame turns out to be one of my teammates."

"So do I Akiko-Chan, so do I!" Kaminari exclaimed happily as she started to act like a stuffed animal when she saw Chisame stir.

Umi and Kaze look on happily as they see that Kaminari has found a Cure of her own. Now they had to find their own Cures. What would they be like? Only time would tell. With that, Umi and Kaze took to the skies throughout Aurakako to search for Zodiac Cures of their own.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_ Finding herself inside her bedroom with an ever watchful Akiko making sure she is okay, Chisame wonders what happened and why she was in bed. The last thing she remembered was meeting Alpha Sapphire and being forced to do evil deeds. The two girls have a sleepover and Chisame is in awe at how cute Akiko's stuffed animal is. The next day the two friends go for a shopping trip since it's the weekend. Their trip is cut short with the arrival of yet another villain. A villain known as Omega Ruby. What will happen? Will this be the time for the second Zodiac PreCure to make her Debut? Only time will tell.

 _ **Next Time on Zodiac Pretty Cure**_ – **_Episode 02: Balancing the Gravity of Right & Wrong! Cure Libra is Born!_** Coming Soon! Be on the lookout!


	2. Gravity of Right and Wrong, Cure Libra!

_**Zodiac Precure: Origins!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Precure or any of it's references, Toei Animation and several other companies do. I only own the OC's I created for this fic as well as the Cure Names.

 _ **Episode 02: Balancing the Gravity of Right & Wrong! Cure Libra is Born! **_

* * *

_**Previously on Zodiac Precure!...**_

 _Kaminari, a Fairy from the Kingdom of Climatopia is a Fairy that has the Kanji for Lightning on her forehead. She resembles a small bird. A pink robin to be exact. Her and her other two friends Umi, who resembles a small blue seagull with the Kanji for water on her forehead, and Kaze, who resembles a small green sparrow with the kanji for wind on his forehead, realized their land was under an attack from an evil force known as the Dark Weather Gem Brigade. So far only the subordinates have been seen. Their names are Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, and Delta Emerald. Although from somewhere in the shadows someone is calling the shots. Realizing the gravity of the situation, the Princess, being given the rule over Climatopia because her parents were captured, sent the three fairies to an average size city known as Aurakako, Japan. The mission for the three fairies was to each search the city of Aurakako for six young ladies who would be perfect candidates for a Precure team. Each Fairy was given the task of finding two young ladies to be cures. Kaminari was to find the first two, Umi was to find the second two, and Kaze was to find the final two. Kaminari was the first one to find hers. She happened to come across Akiko Denkou who was very athletic and an average student. Akiko was on her way home from Volleyball practice when she heard a scream. She followed the sound of the scream and was shocked to see her best friend Chisame Genshuku. The scream was because a young lady by the name of Alpha Sapphire was trying to turn Chisame's fantasy into power for her own dark ambitions. Alpha Sapphire turned Chisame into a monster known as a Climakami by the name of Primordus. An epic battle ensued, eventually Cure Leo was able to defeat Primordus and change Chisame back to normal. After the battle, Cure Leo took Chisame back to her house and laid her on her bed. Joined by Kaminari, Cure Leo returned to being Akiko and watched over her best friend. Akiko and Kaminari had a conversation and Akiko accepted. If this was her destiny, she was certainly going to strive to prove that Kaminari made the right choice. Chisame then began to stir, as Kaminari started acting like she was a stuffed animal._

What new adventures away Akiko, Kaminari and Chisame? Let the story continue to find out.

* * *

 _ **Hi there, my name is Chisame Genshuku and I'm sixteen years old. This part focuses on me before I became a Cure two years ago. I'm academically inclined, but I'm not very athletic, at least not in my normal form. I'm known as Cure Libra. How did I become Cure Libra you ask? Well let's shed some light on the subject shall we? This is the aftermath of Akiko's first battle two years ago when I was targeted. Let's go back in time two years ago and explain how I ended up becoming Cure Libra of the Zodiac Precure Team.**_

* * *

Chisame began to stir as she woke up in her bed with her best friend Akiko keeping a watchful I on her. Akiko also happened to be holding a pink robin stuffed animal. Chisame noticed that Akiko was holding her backpack for her. She blinked the sleep from her eyes she spoke up. "Akiko? What happened? The last thing I remember is walking home from school to get ready for our tutoring session, then I was attacked by a beautiful blue-haired girl calling herself Alpha Sapphire, then nothing after that. Can you please fill me in?"

Akiko set Kaminari down and smiled and lied, "that all happened, but then a young lady by the name of Cure Leo saved you from a monster and brought you to school. I saw that you were in no condition to walk by yourself so I brought you home."

 _'Excellent cover story Akiko-Chan,'_ Kaminari thought to herself, _'you certainly have a talent for creating cover stories as well. Even I believe you.'_

"Thanks for bringing me home Akiko-Chan," Chisame said as she got up out of her bed and hugged the redhead, "so shall we get to our tutoring session. Why don't we make a sleepover out of it. We can even go shopping this afternoon and evening if you want to."

"I don't have any clothes with me," Akiko said to her best friend, "and your clothes aren't quite big enough for me. Even though you're the same height as me, our sizes are different."

Chisame giggled and opened up her closet and pointed to a bunch of her clothes, daytime and nighttime, then spoke up with a roll of her eyes, "come on Aki-Chan, you always keep some of your clothes here in case we ever do have sleepovers. You even have your own wardrobe here, you've been coming over to my house since we both learned to talk and walk. How could you forget that? We are best friends after all."

Akiko smiled, giggled, and sweat dropped, "oh yeah that's right. I do keep some of my clothes over here. I would like that very much. Let's get this tutoring session underway, I need help in all of my subjects. Let's start with English."

Chisame nodded and opened her English book. It seems that both her and Akiko have the exact same class schedule. With that, the two friends get to work with Kaminari watching from her spot on the nightstand.

 _'If my suspicions are correct,'_ Kaminari thought to herself, _'Chisame is Cure Libra. I do hope she is, I want Aki-chan to have as many friends as part of her Cure Team as she can.'_

So the tutoring session went on without a hitch, once the session was over the two best friends went on a little shopping spree. However this didn't happen before Akiko called her parents to tell them that she was staying the night over at Chisame's and would see them sometime tomorrow. The shopping trip was now on. Akiko grabbed Kaminari and put her in her backpack. Chisame left her backpack at home.

"Aki-Chan, why did you bring your stuffed robin with you?" Chisame asked curiously, "aren't you a little old for stuffed animals?"

"Of course not," Akiko said with a smile, "besides a very dear relative gave her to me. I don't see her that often, so I have to carry this stuffed robin with me. By the way, her name is Kaminari. Isn't she cute?"

Chisame looked at Kaminari and couldn't help but nod. She was really cute. She just had to hold her.

"She is cute," Chisame said, "could I please hold her Aki-Chan?"

"Sure you can Chisa-Chan," Akiko said to her friend, " I trust you with my life, so of course I trust you with my stuffed animals.

The two best friends then quietly made their way to the bus stop, then boarded the bus and headed toward the mall.

* * *

It took the bus about a half an hour to get there, but eventually Akiko and Chisame were dropped off at the entrance to the mall. It was time to get their shopping trip started.

Akiko and Chisame were at the mall shopping. They came across two more of their friends. One had brunette hair, and one had black. They were both a bit shorter than Chisame and Akiko and looked to be fourteen, which is the age they actually are. They are both wearing a similar outfit to Akiko and Chisame, but the brunette has a blue tie with her uniform, while the one with black hair had a red tie on. Their names were Kasumi Yawa and Sayomi Suna respectfully. They each had average figures and looked to be fourteen. Their figures weren't as pronounced a Akiko and Chisame's, but they were also beautiful. Kasumi was always jealous of how Akiko and Chisame looked, but she still loved them as friends. The four of them grew up together, however as time went on Kasumi and Sayomi went one way while Akiko and Chisame went the other. However the four of them still kept in touch regularly. It was what friends did. Also, Sayomi and Kasumi were in half the classes that Chisame and Akiko were also in.

"Hey Kasu-Chan, Sayo-Chan!" Akiko exclaimed as she greeted them, "Fancy seeing you two here."

"Hey guys!" Chisame said as she also greeted them, "why don't the four of us get some dinner together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kasumi said with a scoff, "but why would I want to get dinner with you?"

"Kasumi!" Sayomi exclaimed toward Kasumi as she pinched her, "they are our friends, stop acting jealous of them."

"I know, I know," Kasumi said with a smile as she hugged her two friends, "we don't get to hang out as much anymore. This is the perfect opportunity to do so. We should really form a study group, because both Sayomi and I need help with school even more so than you do Akiko. I was just joking about not wanting to have lunch with you."

"I think we both knew that," Akiko said as she looked toward Chisame, "didn't we Chisa-Chan?"

"We sure did Aki-Chan," Chisame agreed, then continued, "we sure did."

It was settled, the four friends were off to the food court for lunch then they were going to do some more shopping. Little did Akiko know that, Kasumi and Sayomi would soon be very important to her cause in the future, but for now it was great to get the old gang back together again.

From the rafters above, Umi was looking down on the two newcomers as she talked quietly to herself, "so those three are good friends with Cure Leo. I can also sense some magic coming from Chisame as well as Kasumi and Sayomi. Perhaps all four of them have a common purpose. I can't help but wonder though, how is Kaze doing?"

* * *

In far North Aurakako, poor Kaze has had little success even tracking down suitable candidates. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to find Cure Virgo and Cure Aries before it was too late. Kaminari found Cure Leo and possibly Cure Libra, and it seems that Umi has a solid lead on who will be Cure Aquarius and Cure Scorpio. He had to work fast, otherwise there is no way that Climatopia would be able to be rescued from Dark Weather Gem Brigade. He had to keep searching.

* * *

While Umi continued to watch from the rafters of the mall, a heavy set man wearing a red cloak with red hair was searching the area around the mall inside and out for his victim or victims. He had to crush a lot of fantasies and fast, heck he knew he had to interfere with the future somehow as well. He quickly thought through all the monsters of record Precure had to face in the past. Not even the most recent one, the Zetsuborg would do. None of the past monster-types would do, even though he and his team were able to create any type of monster the Precure have faced in the past. He was definitely going to use a Climakami to start his wrath, now it was just a matter when it would be the right time to create one.

The heavy set man looked to be about twenty-one years old. He was bored so he went outside for a walk. No one was around to target. How the heck did the other villains that he's heard about in the past

choose who to use as their victim or victims. This was really boring, he spoke to himself with his Gravelly voice, "I can't believe I still haven't found anyone to target. I hope I find some targets soon."

"What's a matter Omega Ruby?" A female voice asked from the shadows, "Having trouble finding suitable victims. I will help you on one condition.

"What condition is that Alpha Sapphire?" Omega Ruby asked of the young lady in the blue, then continued on, "well tell me already."

"You have to find a set of two so I can join in the fun as well," Alpha Sapphire said, "I want to stomp out Cure Leo for the humiliation she caused me in our last encounter."

Omega Ruby nodded and complied as the two villains jumped to a nearby roof to observe the area for potential victims.

* * *

Back in the mall, the four friends continued to chat and reminisce. It's been a while since the four of them all hung out together. Kasumi and Sayomi saw Kaminari and sighed in awe.

"That stuffed robin is so cute," Kasumi exclaimed, "where did you get It?"

"I don't recall you ever having it before Akiko," Sayomi pointed out, "have you always had it?"

Akiko couldn't help but sweat drop at the question, she then sighed and lied, "I've had it for a while, I just haven't carried it with me. A dear relative that I don't see very often got it for me a couple of months ago. She moved far away a couple years back and sent it to me. I named her Kaminari, would you like to hold her?"

Sayomi and Kasumi nodded as they held out their hands, Sayomi was the first to hold it and hugged it close to her heart, "she certainly is a cutie."

Kasumi nodded in agreement as she gently took it from Sayomi and held it close to her heart as well. "I think Kaminari is the perfect name for her."

"Thanks," Akiko said with a smile, "I like it too. The name fits her perfectly."

Kasumi, Sayomi, and Chisame nodded in agreement with their friend and smiled. Akiko took Kaminari away from her friends and gently set her in her backpack.

"So shall we continue our shopping spree and maybe go see a movie together?" Chisame asked of the group after having dinner. They were going to browse as many stores as they could.

As the shopping trip went on, the group of four girls enjoyed each others company. They all got some new clothes for themselves and each other. Suspiciously, Akiko got a huge stock of pink clothes while Chisame got a huge stock of white clothes. Kasumi also got a bunch of blue clothes, while Sayomi got a bunch of red clothes.

* * *

The group had to get back to where they were going before dark, so they quickly went out to the bus stop to catch their respective buses home. Suddenly, two figures landed in front of them and looked them up and down, one was none other than Alpha Sapphire while the other one was a stranger to them.

Chisame immediately recognized Alpha Sapphire and covered her heart, "what are you doing here you witch? I am not letting you take me this time!" Akiko looked back toward Chisame and motioned her to hide. She then turned to her friends and told them to go hide as well.

Just as Kasumi and Sayomi were heading off to hide, they were hit from behind by a red orb and a blue orb. The blue orb hit Kasumi in the back and revealed her future dreams, she wanted to be a top bikini model just like her idol Yuri Tsukikage. She also wanted to be a professional Piano player in the future just like her other idol Hibiki Hojo. Alpha Sapphire cackled and decided to try something different to see if her luck would change.

"Thank goodness I learned how to do this just from spying on the past Precure Villains," Alpha Sapphire said as she shot a Sapphire beam at Kasumi, she then continued her chant, "let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible! Come forth and Drown this world in Despair and pain, come out Saiark!"

Immediately, Kasumi crossed her arms over her chest and had a sad look on her face, that energy formed a monster with a Sapphire Blue Scarf around her neck. It looked just like the Saiarks the Phantom Empire used to use. The Saiark obeyed her Mistress and started throwing Water Spouts and Whirlpools all over the place.

Then the guy decided to try his luck and struck Sayomi with a Red Orb, "prepare to feel the wrath of the Dark Weather Gem Brigade! I will use my ability Desolate Land to return this useless city back to its roots." The red orb slammed into the back of Sayomi as her heart sent out a projection for her fantasy, her fantasy was of her finally being able to confess her feelings to that special someone. The guy just laughed evilly as he sent the red orb up into the sun making it unbearably warm. He then did a speech himself, "I Omega Ruby will burn this city down with my power! I am going to use your brown-haired friend to do it with! Come out Climakami Swelter and burn this town to a crisp!"

Sayomi was engulfed in flames as she became twice her size and gained an evil look on her face. Red scales covered her entire body as the Greek letter Omega was embroidered on her chest. She gained sharp teeth, triangular eyes sharp clothes and sharp spikes on her back. She was no longer Sayomi Suna, she was the Climakami Swelter. "As you wish my master!"

Immediately, Swelter started rampage through the entire town trying to turn it into a desert while Saiark-Kasumi tried to douse the flames with her Water Weather Phenomena. Half the city was flooded and the other half was bone dry and disintegrated into sand. The two monsters started fighting each other causing a massive cataclysm. The river started to rise as the buildings in the city turned into sand.

Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire looked at each of their monsters and screamed, "will you two stop fighting each other and focus on destroying that red-haired girl and the rest of the city."

The two monsters nodded as they did as they were told.

"No! Kasumi, Sayomi, this isn't you stop what your doing! Come back to normal! Don't make me hurt you!" Akiko pleaded reaching for her Cure-Ket, she knew that Chisame was watching and didn't want to expose her identity. The two monsters wouldn't listen at all and continued to attack. She had no choice she had to fight.

Opening her Cure-Ket with her right hand and waving her left hand over it, Akiko called out her phrase not even caring that Chisame was close by. She had to protect this city and the Earth as well, "I have no choice, I have to do this, Kaminari take care of Chisa-Chan for me."

Kaminari nodded and did as she was told.

"Let's Sparkle! Precure Zodiac Sonnet!" Akiko exclaimed as pink lightning engulfed her once again.

Once her sequence was complete, Cure Leo stood where Akiko once was, "Guided by the Light of Regulus, Cure Leo!"

Cure Leo ran toward the Saiark and jumped into the air. She jumped just as high as she jumped last time, but this time she didn't panic. She then immediately re-directed her path as she kicked her right leg out to the side and aimed straight for the head of the Saiark. The kick that Cure Leo launched hit home as it struck the Saiark in the head causing it to lose concentration for the moment. This knocked it to the ground. Cure Leo then turned her sights toward Swelter. She flipped over and aimed her punches straight toward the mid-section of Swelter. Executing a double punch knocking Swelter back a good twenty feet. This allowed Cure Leo to land gracefully on her feet. She then summoned her normal pink lightning without the use of her Sai this time. Clapping her hands together, she sent streaks of lightning toward the enemies from her fingertips as she called out another attack, "Precure Leo Lighting Barrage!"

The tendrils of lightning headed straight for the monsters. She was hoping to end this quick so Chisame and her two monsterfied friends wouldn't be hurt anymore. The streams of lightning hit the two monsters dead on, or so it seemed. Cure Leo's hopes were soon dashed however when something unusual happened. She thought this was going to be an easy win.

The blue Saiark jumped up into the air to avoid the strike while Swelter slammed her heavy foot into the ground. The Saiark form of Kasumi shot down a deluge of rain water down toward Cure Leo while Swelter sent flames and pieces of Earth up toward Cure Leo. The two attacks hit Cure Leo dead on knocking her to the ground. As Cure Leo struggled to get up, Chisame gasped realizing what she just saw!

 _'What?! Akiko-chan is the Cure Leo that saved me?'_ Chisame thought to herself, then continued thinking, _'she helped me, so now it's my turn to help her. Two against one is so totally not fair! I have to even up the odds!'_

"Cure Leo! No! I won't let you hurt her anymore!" Chisame said as she jumped out of her hiding place as the symbol of Libra appeared on her heart, "I have to balance out the odds! I can't let my friend risk her life again for me! Two attacks in one day is too much! I won't let it happen!"

"Chisame! No, stay back! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Cure Leo said as she confirmed the coast was clear before she spoke up.

"I will not let you get hurt because of me!" Chisame exclaimed as she put her hand over her heart in worry. You have done so much for me over the years, that it's time I did something for you!"

Kaminari saw this and smiled, just as she thought, Chisame was the second Cure. She flew up into the air and made a figure eight pattern materializing another Cure-Ket out of thin air. It was the same shape, but this one was white. It had the symbol of Libra engraved on it. "Chisame, take this Cure-Ket, open it, and say the first thing that comes to your mind! That way you will be able to help Cure Leo out. Time to even up the odds!"

Chisame nodded, caught the Cure-Ket, opened it and shouted her phrase for the first time, "Let's Sparkle! Precure Zodiac Sonnet!"

White light engulfed Chisame as her hair lengthened to thigh-length and into twin ponytails. Her hair went from normal blonde to platinum blonde, almost white. Her eyes went from green to a beautiful emerald color as her twin ponytails gained barrettes holding them back that were shaped like the symbol of Libra. Her Cure outfit materialized on her starting with thigh-high white stockings, and high-healed boots that went up to her knees. Her school uniform transformed into a single knee-length sleeveless dress with her Cure-Ket around her neck. She gained a slight tinge of make up on her face just like Akiko did when she first became Cure Leo. Around her waist formed a white belt with a white buckle. The buckle had the symbol of Libra engraved on it. A sash appeared across her chest from her right shoulder to her left hip. From he fingertips to her elbow materialized a pair of white gloves. On her back materialized a pair of scales that had two sides. The bottom of the scales was pointed up toward her shoulder so Cure Libra could easily reach them. Her fantasy had come true, she was a Precure. Where Chisame once stood, a brand new cure stood in her place.

"Balancing the Gravity of Right & Wrong, Cure Libra!" the newly named Cure Libra exclaimed happily as she posed like Sailor Mercury does, then launched into a speech, "I can't believe you bad guys would stoop so low to outnumber my friend! That is completely wrong, unjust, and unfair! It's time I taught you a lesson! Time for you to pay!"

Before she launched into her special magic attack, Cure Libra launched into a series of melee moves that she had no idea she could do. She never was the athletic type as she launched a flurry of punches and kicks at the pair of monsters.

"Wow! I can actually do moves like this?" Cure Libra asked with amazement as she executed the melee moves, "How is this even possible?"

Kaminari giggled as she smiled, then briefed Cure Libra on how it was possible, "being a Precure gives you more than cool outfits and cool magical attacks, it gives all the members the power to thrive with melee moves. However, you also have magical attacks. Your pair of scales allows you to do magic attacks. Why don't you give your magical weapon a try to help Cure Leo regain her bearings more quickly?"

Cure Libra nodded and grabbed her scales and did a chant as her scales moved from side to side. Eventually the scales spun around in a circle as she finished her attack. "Time for justice to be served and to get back our friends! Precure Libra Gravity Wave!" A circular wave was expelled from the spinning scales as a beam hit both monsters at the same time. The attack sent the blue Saiark to the ground and threw Swelter up into the air. The two pronged attack negated the abilities of each monster causing the sand and rainstorm to blow away and vanish. The change of Gravity eventually ended up pinning both monsters to the ground allowing Cure Leo to activate her finishing move.

"Now Cure Leo! Time to get our friends back!" Cure Libra exclaimed.

Cure Leo nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes and focused, thus summoning her Sai once again and sent out her attack. "Precure Leo Lightning Slash!"

Deciding to help Cure Leo out, Cure Libra created another attack that she sent from her scales, "Precure Libra Gravitational Restoration!"

The beam of white light erupted from Libra's scales not only returning their friends to the way they were, but also drying up or blowing away any remaining water or sand.

The two attacks slammed into the two monsters at the same time breaking the mirror containing Kasumi and returning the Climakami Swelter back to Sayomi.

"This isn't over Precure! We will be back more powerful than ever! Expect to see more monsters from the past as well." Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby exclaimed as they both vanished into a portal.

Cure's Leo and Libra immediately took Kasumi and Sayomi to the nearest medical facility and roof-hopped back to Chisame's house with Kaminari flying shortly behind. Once the two Zodiac Cures were in front of Chisame's house, Cures Leo and Libra went behind the huge Maple Tree in the front yard. Once they made sure the coast was clear, which it was, they returned to their normal forms, Kaminari landed in Akiko's bag, then went to sleep. The two girls then entered the front door and successfully sneaked their way past Chisame's parents and up to her room with their clothing in hand.

The two friends quickly shut Chisame's door and plopped down on Chisame's bed as Akiko sighed, "two attacks in one day? That was certainly unexpected."

"Not only that," Chisame said with a smile and a giggle then continued, "but I also have become a Precure. I'm so happy, especially because I'm one with you."

Kaminari then flew out of Akiko's backpack, "two Zodiac Cures down, four to go!"

With that, Kaminari flew between the embraces of Akiko and Chisame as quietly as possible as not to draw any unwanted attention from Chisame's parents.

"What do you mean two Zodiac Cures down four to go?" Akiko asked curiously, "are you saying there are more Cures out there in this city besides Chisame and me?"

Kaminari nodded and then spoke up again, "however, I won't be the one to find them."

"Huh?" Chisame asked, "What do you mean? Are you saying that we were the only ones you were supposed to find Kaminari? That is your name isn't it?"

Kaminari nodded and smiled as she jumped into Chisame's arms, "there are two more Fairies from Climatopia, the blue seagull Umi and the green sparrow Kaze. We were sent to this town to find two cures a piece. I've found my two, now it's up to Umi and Kaze to find the other four. So you two will be on your own for a while. Although, Umi said she had a good idea who Cures Aquarius and Scorpio were. She has to look more into them to make sure."

"What about the other two?" Akiko asked curiously, "Are they going to be easy to find?"

"Unfortunately, so far Kaze has had no luck finding Cures Virgo and Aries," Kaminari said sadly, then continued, "look on the bright side though."

"What bright side?" Both Akiko and Chisame chimed together, "if we had such a tough time beating the most recent monsters how are we going to beat the monsters to come with just the two of us?"

"Don't worry," Kaminari remarked trying to calm the two girls down, "the other Precure Fairies had equally difficult times finding everybody. Everything will work out in the end."

The two girls nodded in acknowledgment and smiled happily as they hugged each other.

With that, Akiko and Chisame changed into their night gowns and settled in for a nice sleepover.

Now that two of the Zodiac Precures have been found, how long will it be until the other four are found? Only time will tell! StayTuned.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_ A normal day at Aurakako Middle School turns disastrous when a Green Haired villain starts to make some noise. The name of the villain... Delta Emerald.

 _ **Next Time on Zodiac Precure!** **-** **Episode 03: Returning the World to Darkness? Delta Emerald Appears!**_ Coming Soon!


	3. Enter Delta Emerald & Cure Aquarius!

_**Zodiac Precure!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Precure or any of it's references, Toei Animation and several other companies do. I only own the OC's I created for this fic as well as the Cure Names.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Akiko or Chisame's Point of View**_

 **Kaminari/Nari, or Umi's point of view**

 **Kasumi or Sayomi's point of view.**

Amaya or Kaze's point of view.

 _ **Episode 03: Enter Delta Emerald & the Guardian of the life-bringing waters, Cure Aquarius!**_

* * *

 _Last time on Zodiac Precure..._

 _In one day three monsters attacked completely wearing out Cure Leo and halfway draining Cure Libra._

 _Akiko's friend Chisame Genshuku was the first target of the villains from the Dark Weather Gem Brigade. So far only two villains have made their appearance, Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby. Alpha Sapphire is a seventeen year old beautiful young lady that has powers over rain and storms, while Omega Ruby is a heavy-set twenty-one year old man with powers over the desert winds and heat. Chisame was first targeted by Alpha Sapphire, then the same day, two of their friends were targeted by Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, they were Kasumi Yawa and Sayomi Suna. Kasumi was turned into a Saiark, while Sayomi was turned into a Climakami. The two monsters working together nearly destroyed Cure Leo, fortunately Akiko's friend Chisame Genshuku was revealed to be Cure Libra. Cure Leo and Cure Libra were then informed that it would just be those two for a while. Kaminari also informed that Kasumi and Sayomi could possibly be Cure Aquarius and Cure Scorpio respectively, but it was up to the water fairy Umi, who is a blue seagull. Cure Virgo and Cure Aries have already been found and have been Cures for two years now however no one really knows where they are, not even Kaze himself._

* * *

 **Hi my name is Kasumi Yawa, I'm sixteen years old and tend to jump to unfound conclusions. This story will explain how I ended up becoming the Guardian of the Life Bringing Waters, Cure Aquarius. It all started two years ago, now the origin story of me! Let's flashback to the day I became Cure Aquarius and had to fight those whiny Cures Leo and Libra. No, they aren't really whiny, but they get on my nerves sometimes, but they are still my best friends even though the four of us seemed to take different paths.**

 **My name is Umi, I'm also known as Cure Sagittarius, the Icy Archer of the Zodiac Skies. Let's travel back in time to two years ago, the day that Cure Aquarius was born. In my human form, I take the form of sixteen year old high school student, but I'm also very proud of being the fairy partner for Cures Aquarius and Scorpio. On with the story!**

* * *

After a nice sleepover, Akiko returned home and told her parents all about her day at school the previous day and how the sleepover went, obviously leaving out certain details. Akiko went up to her room to get working on her homework that was due the next day. Once she was finished with her homework she went to check on her two friends that were targeted yesterday. She just told her parents that she was going to meet some of her friends at the movie theater. Her parents understood and let her go her own way, but told her to be home in time for dinner.

Chisame was also doing her homework and once she was done, she too was going to see how Kasumi and Sayomi were. She was also told by her parents to be back in time for dinner.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully for our two heroines, and now it was time to head home, eat dinner and just enjoy the rest of the night. Eventually the two Zodiac Precures settled into bed for a good night sleep.

* * *

The next day had come and it was once again time for school. Making sure they had everything for school, Akiko and Chisame, after confirming they had everything, went out to the bus stop to head to school.

"It's going to be great working with you to save the world Chisa-Chan!" Akiko said with a smile, then continued, I wonder how long it will be until more of us are found."

"I have no idea Aki-Chan," Chisame said to her best friend, then continued, "only time will tell."

About a half an hour later the two Zodiac Cures arrived at school. They went to their class and couldn't help but wonder what their lives would be like now that they were Precure.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hospital room, Kasumi was dismissed because her injuries were minor. Sayomi on the other hand had more serious injuries. Mainly from being exposed to the Desolate Land ability from the monster form she took. She also took a fair amount of attacks from Cures Leo and Libra and had to stay in the hospital a bit longer.

Before Kasumi left the room she was stopped by Umi who handed her something and after checking to see the coast was clear from any civilians, spoke up, "here Kasumi, take this you may need it."

Kasumi was taken aback, did that stuffed seagull just talk, no it wasn't stuffed, but for some reason it was keeping a close eye on her and Sayomi. "Wait a minute, you're a bird and you just talked to me! Am I delirious?"

"I am not a bird, I am a royal fairy from the land of Climatopia, specifically a Precure Fairy." Umi said as she flapped her wings.

"Precure?" Kasumi asked with a bit of confusion to her voice, "what does that have to do with me?"

"I have chosen you to be the third Zodiac Precure," Umi said with a smile, well a cheerful tone to her voice anyway. I'm not even sure if Seagulls smile, "Cure Aquarius. I have also chosen Sayomi to become Cure Scorpio, however, she needs to recover for at least one to three more weeks before she can officially become one."

"I understand, by the way what's your name?" Kasumi asked, then continued, "my name is Kasumi Sango Yawa. Just call me Kasumi."

"My name is Umi," Umi stated in response to the brunette, "I am one of the Royal Fairies from the land of Climatopia like I said before. It's very nice to meet you Kasumi."

"It's very nice to meet you as well Umi," Kasumi said with a smile and curtsy, "I will do my best to help out Cure's Leo and Libra when the time is right."

"I know you will Kasumi," Umi said to the newly chosen Cure Aquarius, then continued, "you will know what to do to transform into one of the Legendary Warriors Precure when the time is right. In the meantime, head back to school and do your best."

"I will," Kasumi said to the fairy, then continued right before she headed to school, "you can count on that."

Umi nodded and waved as Kasumi headed off to school.

* * *

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location in Climatopia, a mysterious figure was addressing her subordinates.

"You have failed three times Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire," the mysterious figure said angrily, "I want the climate of this planet thrown into disarray and the dreams, hopes, light, and happiness destroyed once and for all. For right now, I am giving the job to Delta Emerald, I know he won't fail me. Delta, send this world into the darkness that it once came from. Starting with Aurakako Middle School!"

"As you wish my queen," Delta Emerald said as he vanished in a green flash punctuated by the Greek letter Delta.

* * *

Back at the school, Kasumi ran into her two friends Akiko and Chisame, who she has to admit, have a couple of figures that she is jealous of, but she knew her time would be coming. She was still beautiful, but not as beautiful as those two were.

"If it isn't the flirt patrol!" Kasumi said with a jealous tone to her voice, "are you sure you are only fourteen and not fifteen or sixteen like you two look?"

"Hey there Kasumi," Akiko said as she smiled at her friend, "it's nice to see you're okay. Don't worry, you will become beautiful as well, even more beautiful than we are."

Kasumi blushed and smiled as she hugged her friend, "thanks Akiko, that really makes me feel better, so ready to start another fun day at school?"

"I wouldn't really call school that fun for me," Akiko said with a smile, then continued, "then again, I at least am keeping a decent GPA."

Kasumi nodded just as Chisame addressed her about their other friend.

"How is Sayomi doing?" Chisame asked of her friend, then continued, "it seems you recovered, so how long will it be before she recovers."

"The doctors say it could take from one to three weeks for her to fully recover," Kasumi said, intentionally leaving out her conversation with Umi to keep Akiko and Chisame from suspecting anything. Akiko and Chisame feined ignorance, because those two already knew that Kasumi and Sayomi would be the next two Zodiac Cures to be awakened. They wouldn't tell that to Kasumi though. Once the conversation was over, the bell rang and everyone became quiet and waited for the teacher to enter the room.

The day went by uneventfully, Akiko invited Chisame and Kasumi to come watch her Volleyball practice. The two happily accepted, Kasumi was hesitant at first, but once Akiko offered to take them to a movie, she gratefully accepted. The Volleyball Practice was halfway done when all of a sudden the lights went dark and a green Greek letter Delta appeared in thin air. Out of the center of the Greek letter Delta, a jade orb with the Greek letter Delta appeared hovering over the Volleyball net. The net glowed and turned green turning into a humanoid female looking nameless Climakami with the Greek letter Delta in the center of her chest. She had a red form-fitting dress on that stopped at her mid-thigh and exposed generous cleavage. She also had red hair and red eyes and a sinister pointy-teeth smile and a sinister expression on her face. She had two Volleyball nets wrapped around her chest in an "X" shape. She also had a pair of Scythes attached to her back. The monster started slashing through the air with her scythes causing several storms from Thunderstorms to Tornadoes. Each time Lightning struck a student or a Tornado hit several students they were immediately frozen in a stance of despair and pain. As darkness spread throughout the school more students and teachers were frozen. Then Delta Emerald had an idea as he went up to three teachers standing around talking.

"Let me see your dream so I can confine it into a cage of despair," he said to one teacher as he used his Jade Orb to trap the teachers dream which showed him leading his students on the right path to the future, "confine your dream!" The teacher turned into a Zetsuborg with a suit and tie and two eyes that started throwing rulers and Scissors everywhere.

He then went up to a female teacher and grinned evilly and threw a mask of Despair at her face turning her into a Kowaina with laser beams shooting from her eyes and really sharp claws that shot off at everyone she got near. She is wearing a short purple dress that stops mid-thigh and is very form-fitting.

He then approached another male teacher and smiled evilly, "Let me see what you love and what makes you happy!" Delta Emerald exclaimed evilly as he trapped the teacher in a dark mirror, it showed what makes him happy and what he loves and it's the students that he teaches and sees everyday in the halls, "how pathetic, it's time for me to trap that hope in a mirror! Let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible! Come on out Saiark and send this world back to the darkness where it once came!"

"Saiiarrrrrk!" The Saiark with the Jade scarf exclaimed as he waved his hands around causing darkness to engulf the entire school. A tornadic barrier surrounded the school trapping the Zodiac Precure and the remaining students and teachers inside. No one could get in or out.

Akiko and Chisame quickly transformed and started going Melee mode on the monsters. The first monster to fall very easily was the Climakami, since it had no human host and was just a Volleyball Net. Cure Leo and Cure Libra then encountered the monsters that were made out of humans.

Kasumi saw this and gasped, she then turned to Kaminari, "you mean to tell me that Akiko and Chisame are Pretty Cure? How is that even possible. Don't they have to have a sense of modesty to be a cure?"

"No they don't!" Kaminari exclaimed, "they just have to be willing to do whatever it takes to protect innocent lives. They showed nobel sacrifice a couple days ago when you and Sayomi were in trouble. Chisame became Cure Libra because she was willing to sacrifice her life to protect Cure Libra and you too. Akiko became Cure Leo because she has the conviction of a Pretty Cure Leader and she cares deeply for her friends and family. When Chisame was targeted she jumped into action and was willing to sacrifice herself for Chisame. She deserves to be a Cure. You do too."

"I am so not going to be one of those poofy fancy dressed superheroes. I don't need any powers to let the world know that I would do anything to protect my friends." Kasumi said angrily, then continued just as angrily, "Those two however aren't my friends, Sayomi is my only friend. She is in the hospital thanks to those two. Why would I want to join them in a cause that only focuses on preserving their own lives. They don't seem to care what happens to Sayomi and me since they were nowhere to be found when we were both in the hospital, they didn't even bother to stay with Sayomi when she was hurt, they forced the little blue seagull to stay with her and me. So why should I help them out at all?"

Kaminari just glared at Kasumi, "you have no idea how dangerous it is for them to stay near you with this organization on the loose. They aren't near you because they don't want you to get hurt. You have to understand that they really care a lot about you and Sayomi. They didn't want you two to get hurt anymore than you already have gotten hurt."

"So I'm still not interested!" Kasumi said as she turned up her nose. She then looked toward her two friends as she watched the events unfold.

They held their own for a while against the Zetsuborg and Kowaina. However, when the Saiark joined the fray, Cure Leo and Cure Libra found themselves outnumbered and out matched.

No matter how many attacks they threw at those three monsters they found themselves with their backs against the wall. Cure Libra was knocked into the wall and became unconscious, while Cure Leo followed shortly after Cure Libra. Both Zodiac Cures were knocked out cold and de-transformed, Kaminari saw this an panicked, if Cure Leo and Cure Libra didn't come to soon, the world was doomed.

Kaminari ran up to Kasumi and stared at her right in the eyes, "Kasumi you have to transform into Cure Aquarius, you're their only hope."

"Why should I do that?" Kasumi huffed as she looked away, "they treat me like crap and don't seem to care one bit for me."

"That's not true and you know that!" Kaminari scolded, then continued, "they are trying their best to defend this city and world, they need your help desperately!"

Kasumi looked to the sad state they were in the glared at the three monsters. The Aquarius symbol appeared on her heart as she glared at the monsters, she knew the pink robin was right. She had to do this for them! They were her best friends, sure she was a little bit jealous of how they looked older than they should be, but she had a close relationship with them. She had to do this for them! It was her turn to help them! Now was the time, it was time for the third Zodiac Precure to awaken! Once she figured that out, she opened her Cure-Ket with her right hand and waved her left hand over the open locket that had a gem on the inside. The gem was engraved with the Aquarius symbol. It was time to fulfill her destiny. She had to transform and help her friends!

With a nod she did the ritual and called out her phrase, "Let's sparkle! Precure Zodiac Sonnet." A fury of lights later, Cure Aquarius stood where Kasumi once did.

As Cure Aquarius her hair lengthens to waist length and becomes ocean blue, her eyes go from brown to aquamarine. Her hair is styled in two side braids the shape of Water Spouts. A golden tiara with a sea blue gem in the middle engraved with the Aquarius Symbol adorns her forehead holding her hair back from her eyes. Her clothing is a blue two piece bikini with the bikini bottoms forming into a mini-skirt. Her arms are adorned with elbow-length fingerless gloves that match the color of her Cure outfit perfectly. Her entire outfit is engraved with blue waves. On her feet is a pair of knee-high blue boots similar to Sailor Moon's. Her boots are also engraved with waves. She has the same amount of make up on as the other two Zodiac Cures. Her Cure-Ket is sea blue star-shaped and is engraved with the Aquarius Symbol on it. Once her transformation is complete, she poses like Sailor Mars does in Sailor Moon.

"Guardian of the life-bringing waters, Cure Aquarius!" The newly named Cure Aquarius exclaimed angrily as she looked at the three monsters in front of her

"How dare you hurt my friends!" Cure Aquarius exclaimed angrily, "I may not always get along with them, but they mean the world to me! No I will destroy you with the power of my water! Take this!"

With that Cure Aquarius summons a pair of Nunchaku and spins the pair around like a professional baton twirler in a parade or in a marching band show. As she is spinning her weapon around clouds appear above her head as a blue funnel starts making it's way down toward the pair of Nunchaku. Once it merges with the pair of Nunchaku, Cure Aquarius points it at the the three monsters and concentrates aiming at all three monsters. It was time for her her attack, "Precure... Aquarius Water Spout!" Once her words are said she tosses her Nunachaku toward the monsters like she would toss a boomerang. The water spout connects knocking all three monsters down for the time being, but not compltely out. Once she sees that she rushes over to her friends.

"Akiko, Chisame please wake up!" She exclaimed sadly, "I'm sorry for how I treated you, please don't leave me. I want to be part of your team, I need your help now! Please wake up!"

Cure Aquarius' message got through to them as they opened their eyes and saw the blue cure in front of them. They remember seeing Kasumi earlier, but nothing else except that she had a locket around her neck similar to theirs, Akiko was the first the speak up as even though she was in disguise, she knew that Kasumi was Cure Aquarius, "Kasu-Chan you're Cure Aquarius?"

Cure Aquarius giggled and nodded and helped her two friends up, "sorry I've been so mean to you. I admire you girls because you are so pretty, I wanna be pretty like you, but I don't think I can be. Please, can we still be friends?"

"Kasu-Chan we were never not friends, sure you and Sayo-Chan went a different way than we did when we got to Middle School, but you are still our best friends," Akiko smiled as she was helped to her feet along with Chisame

Chisame nodded in agreement as she hugged Cure Aquarius, "we are so glad that you were chosen to be Cure Aquarius, we also have a feeling who Cure Scorpio is, but we aren't sure. Even if Sayo-Chan is not Cure Scorpio, we will be happy to have you as a member of our team as Cure Aquarius! Let's not dwell on our disagreements, let's work together to save this school!"

Cure Aquarius smiled and giggled as she nodded in agreement with her two best friends, "let's do this!"

"Right!" Akiko and Chisame exclaimed together as they opened up their lockets once again and waved their left hands over them, "Let's sparkle! Precure Zodiac Sonnet!"

A fury of lights later, Cure Leo and Cure Libra were once again ready to battle an fighting fit.

"Guided by the light of Regulus, Cure Leo!"

"Balancing the gravity of Right & Wrong, Cure Libra!"

"Guardian of the life-bringing Waters, Cure Aquarius!"

"Shining Stars that light up the night! Zodiac Precure!"

The Zodiac Precure posed like Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter do then take fighting stances just as the three monsters get up.

The three Zodiac Cures launch into Melee Mode as they start kicking and punching the crap out of the three monsters. This weakens them considerably, but they still come back and keep fighting. Once the three monsters were tired out, the Zodiac Cures attacked them.

"Precure Leo Lighting Slash!" Cure Leo exclaimed as she summoned her Sai and started spinning both parts of the pair on her finger like a professional show Martial Artist does.

"Precure Libra Gravity Wave!" Cure Libra exclaimed as she spun her scales on the tips of her fingers, she was surprisingly good at that considering she was more of an Academic-Type Cure. However instead of making the monsters heavier, she actually shot a wall of energy at the monsters knocking them back to against the wall of the school.

"Precure Aquarius Whirlpool!" Cure Aquarius exclaimed as she sent a whirlpool straight at the monsters. The three combined attacks formed together to create one giant beam of light creating a new attack that three or more of them could do together.

"Precure Zodiac Zap!" The three Zodiac Cures exclaimed together as they finally defeated the trio of monsters.

"Love Love Love!" The Saiark exclaimed as he fell to the ground shattering the Dark Mirror.

"Kowaiiiiiinnnnaaaa!" The Kowaina said as her mask of despair vanished and she returned to normal."

"Dreaming!" The Zetsuborg exclaimed as he was defeated leaving only the Cage of Despair with the teacher trapped in it intact.

Cure Aquarius, Cure Leo, and Cure Libra combined their weapons into one giant key and opened the lock together.

"Open! Door to dreams!" The Zodiac Cures said as the hallway turned back to normal and so did the people that were frozen in positions of sadness, depression, and despair. However, due to the immense damage the gym took, it only returned partially to normal. The wind barrier outside also vanished allowing people to enter and exit the school again.

Delta Emerald saw this and addressed the Zodiac Cures. "This isn't over Precure! I will be back an I will be more powerful than ever!"

Once that was said, Delta Emerald created a green portal and jumped through it. Once he was through, it vanished. Delta Emerald's exit was punctuated with a flash of the green Greek Letter Delta.

Once Delta Emerald was gone, the Zodiac Cures exited through an open window in a classroom, found an alley, de-transformed and headed to their respective homes for the night.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_ No attacks have occurred for a while. The Zodiac Cures were getting bored so they would occasional transform and patrol the city cleaning up the streets and bringing criminals to justice. About three months later attacks start up again and they turn out to be too much for the three Zodiac Cures to handle! Umi decided it was time to awaken the fourth Zodiac Cure, Cure Scorpio! Luckily Sayomi recovered just in time to be chosen. What will happen now and are there still more cures to be found besides Cure Scorpio? Only time will tell.

 _ **Next Time on Zodiac Precure!** **-** **Episode 04: The Light of Antares is with you! Cure Scorpio Appears!**_ Coming soon! Be on the lookout!


	4. Light of Antares! Cure Scorpio!

**_Zodiac Precure: Origins!_**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pretty Cure, never have and never will. I am only writing this story for enjoyment. I do however own the OC's I use in here as well as the ideas for the Cure Names I used. I own this story.

 ** _Episode 04: The Light of Antares is With You! Cure Scorpio Appears!_**

* * *

 **Hi everybody, my name is Sayomi Suna, also known as Cure Scorpio. Just like the others I'm sixteen years old and have been a Zodiac Precure for two years. Well at least as long as Akiko, Chisame, and Aquarius have been Zodiac Precure members. Kasumi and I have been best friends for a long time and we've known Akiko and Chisame pretty much all of our lives. We grew up together and hung out together a lot, however there was a point where Kasumi and I went a different direction than Akiko and Chisame did. However, that's a story for another time. Right now, I'm going to go over my origin story in becoming Cure Scorpio. It all started two years ago, after three months of being in the hospital, man that's a long time...**

* * *

It has been a boring three months since Kasumi officially joined the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team as Cure Aquarius.

Everyday her, Chisame, and Akiko visit Sayomi on a regular basis. The day that Kasumi was given her Cure-Ket, Sayomi woke up, however due to her injuries from the time she was targeted by the Dark Weather Gem Brigade and was turned into a monster, she was stuck in the hospital for three months.

During that time, Akiko, Chisame, and Kasumi continued to be the Zodiac Pretty Cure, but due to the lack of Dark Weather Gem Brigade attacks the three Zodiac Cures were forced to do ordinary street clean up. Basically, they took care of all the criminals that the Police couldn't track down or take down. The group of three was getting concerned one day when they visited Sayomi in the hospital.

As Akiko, Chisame, and Kasumi entered the room, they noticed that Sayomi was sitting up and was off the oxygen, she was breathing on her own, and all the injuries she got while she was a monster have healed completely. She still had an IV hooked to her arm, but she was given permission to walk around by herself.

"Hey there Sayomi," Kasumi said as she hugged her friend, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better," Sayomi said happily as she smiled, her hazel eyes shining, around her neck she was wearing a locket similar to the others, only the one she was wearing was red and it had the symbol of Scorpio on it, "the doctor said I am coming home today, in fact, it will only be a couple hours before I'm released."

"So what do you have around your neck?" Akiko asked curiously, then continued, "It looks like a red version of our lockets."

"I know," Sayomi said happily, "I woke up one day and found it around my neck. I don't know what it's for."

Right after Sayomi asked that, two birds came flying in, one was a pink robin and one was a blue seagull. They were the Fairies of the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team. Once the doctor made some more checks on Sayomi, she left the room and shut the door behind her. Once the three current Zodiac Cures and two Zodiac Cure Fairies sensed that the doctor was gone, Akiko locked the door.

Now that the group was alone, it was time to explain the meaning of the locket around Sayomi's neck. It was also time for Akiko, Chisame, and Kasumi to reveal their identities as Pretty Cures to Sayomi. They knew all too well, that Sayomi was the fourth Cure they were supposed to find.

"Well you see, the three of us," Akiko said as she pointed to herself, Chisame, and Kasumi, then continued, "are known as the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team."

"Pretty Cure?" Sayomi asked curiously as she looked at the faces of her friends, "are you talking about the Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure? you three are part of that?"

The three girls nodded as they each opened their lockets and waved their hands across them, "Let's Sparkle! Pretty Cure Zodiac Sonnet!"

A fury of light later the three Zodiac Cures stood where Akiko, Chisame, and Kasumi once were. Kaminari flew over toward Sayomi and perched on one of her shoulders, while Umi flew over and perched on her other shoulder.

"Guided by the light of Regulus, Cure Leo!"

"Balancing the gravity of right and wrong, Cure Libra!"

"Guardian of the life-bringing waters, Cure Aquarius!"

"Shining Stars that light up the night, Zodiac Pretty Cure!"

"I'm Cure Leo in this form, the leader of the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team," Cure Leo said with a smile.

"I'm second in command of this team," Cure Libra said, "my name is Cure Libra."

"I don't really see myself as any leader in the hierarchy, but I am good with water and am very glad that you're the fourth one of us Sayomi," Kasumi said with a smile and two thumbs up, "I'm known as Cure Aquarius in this form."

"We are asking not only as Pretty Cures, but also as friends," Cure Leo said with a smile as she walked over to Sayomi, "would you please help us out and become the fourth Zodiac Cure? I have a feeling that our battles are going to keep getting harder. Also, Umi and Kaminari say that there are two more of us Zodiac Cures out there, but we won't be able to find them for a while. So it's just us three, and will be four if you join. Are you well enough to join us and help us in our battles?"

Sayomi nods and pulled Cures Leo, Libra, and Aquarius in for a group hug, she then spoke up, "I wonder what my Cure form will look like."

"Transform and find out!" Kaminari and Umi echoed in unison.

Sayomi released her friends and did as she was asked, "let's sparkle! Pretty Cure Zodiac Sonnet!" A fury of light later she was completely transformed into Cure Scorpio.

As Cure Scorpio Sayomi's appearance changed drastically, she gained waist-length curly red hair with white highlights throughout. Her eyes became bright red instead of hazel. Her clothes change into an outfit that consists of a red leotard with a white outline. Around her waist formed a red pleated skirt that stops just above her knees the skirt also had a white outline. Around the waist band of the pleated skirt appeared a red and white karate belt. On the left side of her belt is a holster with a red Jo(four-foot) staff stored in it. The short staff is engraved with a white Scorpio symbol. On her hands and arms she has elbow-length gloves that match the skirt and the leotard. On her feet is a pair of knee-high red high-healed boots that are also outlined in white. Around her head she wears a headband red in color with a white outline she also has a white Scorpio symbol embroidered in the center of the front of the headband. Embroidered on both of her gloves is the name Antares, the brightest star in the Scorpio Constellation. She poses like Sailor Jupiter does.

"The light of Antares is with you, Cure Scorpio!" the newly transformed Cure Scorpio exclaimed as she posed like Sailor Jupiter does. The IV that was attached to her arm seemed to be back in the corner of her room by her bed, Cure Scorpio then smiled at her friends, "I'm ready to fight along side you three! This is going to be so wicked!"

The other three Zodiac Cures smile and nod as they pull Cure Scorpio into a group hug. The three then return to their civilian forms right before the nurse comes in with Sayomi's clothes.

"Congratulations Miss Suna," the nurse said as she held out Sayomi's clothes toward her, "you are free to leave with your friends, you're parents just took care of the paper work and are waiting for the three of you downstairs in the main lobby."

Sayomi smiled, hugged the nurse, took her clothes, and went into the bathroom to change into her normal clothes.

Soon the group made their way downstairs to the main lobby. Just like the nurse said Sayomi's parents were waiting for them.

Once all the paperwork was signed and filed, Sayomi's parents motioned for Sayomi and her friends to get into their car so they could take everybody home.

For the most part, the ride home was uneventful, until all six human occupants and two "stuffed" animals were suddenly stopped by a deluge of rain, windy conditions, and scorching heat at the same time.

Sayomi's parents were panicking, they quickly pulled over to the side of the road and were about to seek shelter when three very familiar figures appeared out of portals with the Greek letters of Alpha, Omega, and Delta. The four Zodiac Cures quickly told Sayomi's parents to stay calm and immediately went to find help.

"Let me see your dream!" Alpha Sapphire exclaimed as she trapped Sayomi's father in a cage of despair. Sayomi's father's dream showed him walking his daughter down the aisle, Alpha Sapphire scoffed and sent two locks toward him, "confine your dream!" Sayomi's father's dream was trapped as a Zetsuborg that looked like a cross between a groom and a weeping father appeared. The Zetsuborg was crying its eyes out trying to flood out the place.

Omega Ruby cackled and addressed Sayomi's mother, "let me see what your ultimate goal is in regards to your daughter." Sayomi's mom's eyes went blank as it showed Sayomi eventually getting a bachelors degree in accounting and TV Broadcasting.

"That future seems quite troublesome and labor-intensive," Omega Ruby cackled, then continued, "that will never happen. Let the future reflected in the mirror turn terrible, come on out Saiark!"

A mirror trapped Sayomi's mother and sent out a Saiark wearing a graduation cap of ground and flinging flaming diplomas all over the place.

Delta Emerald on the other hand spotted a stray note on the car and cackled evilly, "I think this vehicle will make an excellent Negatone to spread the Melody of Sorrow! Come on out Negatone!" Delta Emerald pointed his Jade Orb at the car and sent a beam out of it, the car immediately turned into a humanoid vehicle that stood upright with a green belt around the center of the car. The car Negatone started throwing tires all over the place. As the tires hit the ground, the melody of sorrow played.

The Zetsuborg, Saiark, and Negatone started wreaking havoc all over the place, wind, extreme heat, and extreme downpours attacked the area around them.

The Zodiac Cure heard the screams from Sayomi's parents so they rushed back to the location of the car to see if everything was okay. Sayomi gasped what she saw was terrifying, her mother was trapped in a Mirror, and her father was trapped in a cage of despair and the car had turned into a monster.

All the Zodiac Cures nodded, grabbed their lockets, and after making sure the coast was clear, they transformed by opening their lockets with their right hands and waving their left hands over them.

"Let's sparkle, Pretty Cure Zodiac Sonnet!"

Several light shows later the Zodiac Team stood ready to fight in all their glory.

"Guided by the light of Regulus, Cure Leo!"

"Balancing the gravity of right and wrong, Cure Libra!"

"Guardian of the life-bringing waters, Cure Aquarius!"

"The light of Antares is with you, Cure Scorpio!"

"Shining Stars that Light up the night sky! Zodiac Pretty Cure!" The Zodiac Team said as all four of them posed together.

The four Cures launched into Melee Mode and started beating up the monsters. Soon enough they took out their weapons and so did the monsters. The battle ensued with each side taking an equal amount of hits and both sides dispensing blows as well. Now that the monsters were weakened considerably, so were the weather effects.

The group then took out their weapons and prepared to do their finishing blow.

"Pretty Cure Leo Lightning Barrage!"

"Pretty Cure Libra Gravity Wave!"

"Pretty Cure Aquarius Water Spout!"

"Pretty Cure Scorpio Sand Buster!"

The four attacks combined and hit all the monsters taking them down to their weakest stage.

"Pretty Cure Zodiac Zap Zoom!" The Zodiac Team exclaimed. All three monsters were disposed of quite quickly. Once this happened, the mirror disappeared so did the stray note, which in turn caused the car Negatone to return to normal. The only thing that was left was the Cage of Despair from Alpha Sapphire.

The four Zodiac Cures combined their weapons into a giant key and inserted it together into the giant lock on the cage. "Open, the Door to your Dreams!"

The cage opened releasing Sayomi's father. The mirror disappeared releasing Sayomi's mother. The Zodiac Team then noticed Sayomi's parents starting to stir and quickly found a secluded place to return to their Civilian Forms. Once this was done, the four Cures returned to the attack scene to see that Sayomi's parents were doing well.

"What happened?" Sayomi's parents asked of their daughter and her friends.

Sayomi hugged her parents and spoke up, "some monsters attacked you and the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team saved you."

"That's weird," Mr. Suna said, then continued, "why did we suddenly get attacked?"

Mrs. Suna was just as confused and turned to her husband, "I have no idea dear, but we're fine now thanks to Pretty Cure."

From the tree tops the Dark Weather Gem Brigade huffed, "this isn't over Pretty Cure, we will be back!"

Once they finished their threats, all three generals disappeared into their own corresponding portals with their respective Greek Letter above them as well as left in their wake.

With that Sayomi's parents and the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team got into the car and headed back to their houses, as they drove out of sight, the battlefield miraculously went back to normal.

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What will happen now? Only time will tell!

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**  
_

* * *

 ** _Next Time:_** Everything is back to normal in the lives of the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team, or so they thought, just as the group was about to enjoy the day, Alpha Sapphire takes it on herself to destroy the Pretty Cure once and for all. What will happen? Only time will tell.

 ** _Next Time on Zodiac Pretty Cure_** _**-**_ **_Episode 05: The History of the Kingdom of Climatopia!_**

Well what did everybody think? Sorry it took me so long to write this, but I was stuck with Writer's Block on it really bad. I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be out, only time will tell.


	5. The Story of the Kingdom of Climatopia!

**_Zodiac Precure: Origins!  
_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ ** I don't own Pretty Cure, never have and never will. I am only writing this story for enjoyment. I do however own the OC's I use in here as well as the ideas for the Cure Names I used. I own this story.

 ** _Episode 05: The Story of the Kingdom of Climatopia!_**

* * *

 ** _Hi, my name is Akiko Denkou, I'm sixteen years old and I'm also known as Cure Leo of the Zodiac Pretty Cure Team. Time to meet my friends._**

 _ **Hi my name is Chisame Genshuku, just like Akiko I'm sixteen years old. I am the Zodiac Cure known as Cure Libra.**_

 **Puh! my name is Kasumi Yawa, I am also sixteen years old and a member of the Zodiac Team. My Cure Name is Cure Aquarius, truth be told I would prefer if I was the only one here. I don't need these other three rejects, but then again if I were to ever lose them, it would break my heart.**

 **My name is Sayomi Suna, I'm sixteen years old. I am also known as Cure Scorpio, today we're going to be focusing on someone different besides us. I would like you to say hi to Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu of Climatopia. This chapter is going to focus on her and how she ca me to Aurakako four years ago.**

Thank you Sayomi, as she said my name is Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu of Climatopia, but you can just call me Amaya. I'm sixteen years old and from the Fairy Kingdom of Climatopia. This chapter will focus on my sister and me and how we worked together and eventually got separated. Also the Fairies are here too, and Kaminari has a special treat for you. She recently learned how to change into a human form and maintain it. This led to us making her into Cure Gemini. More on that later. Right now, let's go back in time, back in time to four years ago when Climatopia was a peaceful kingdom. Before the Eclipse Kingdom and their Generals: The Dark Weather Gem Brigade took over and stole my little sister from me. I will be narrating this story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

My name is Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu of Climatopia, you can just call me Amaya. I'm also known as Cure Aries. I was born in Climatopia on a beautiful day. Climatopia used to be a peacful kingdom. This story starts four years ago, the day that my sister Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu became Cure Virgo along with me. She was only eleven while I was twelve.

It was a beautiful day in Climatopia, Arina and I were hanging out like usual when Kaze approached us with his two friends Kaminari and Umi. Kaminari and Umi are two of our three fairy friends, Kaze is the other. However, you must also know that Arina and I weren't the only ones who were chosen to uphold order and peace in the Kingdom of Climatopia. Kaminari and Umi were also chosen as well. Kaminari was given the mantle of Cure Gemini, while Umi was given the mantle of Cure Sagittarius. The reason why Kaminari was given the power of Gemini is because she was good and impersonating other people from my parents to my sister. Yes, Kaminari could impersonate men and she did really good job with it. No one could really tell when she disguised herself as Dad, no one thought any different. Even my own father was impressed. In the end, my parents were so impressed by Kaminari's abilities that they gave her two charm bracelets engraved with the Gemini Symbol.

As for Umi, she had a special gift in her human form, she was an expert Archer, even though technically she was the same age as me, at least her human form was, the same thing with Kaminari's human form, who is named Nari. No one knows the true age of my Fairy friends, when they are in human form, Nari and Umi look to be about my age, which at the time was twelve. Kaze on the other hand looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old at the time. As for the reason she was chosen to carry the mantle of Cure Sagittarius, she is an expert Archer, and Sagittarius is known as the Archer. So once she proved how good she was in Archery, she was given a pair of rings. One ring had and arrow-like protrusion on the top and was engraved with Sagittarius symbol. The other ring had an arrow-shaped slot on the top. When Umi transforms into Cure Sagittarius, she punches her fists together in just the right way so the arrow-like protrusion and the arrow-shaped slot interlock with each other and she becomes Cure Sagittarius.

As for my sister Arina and me, we were given the mantles of Virgo and Aries respectively. Our transformation items are Cure Lockets with our respective Cure symbols engraved on them. They are star-shaped, and gold engraved with a green Virgo symbol for Arina, and gold engraved with a purple Aries symbol for me. My sister and I had a good time, we were charged with guarding the kingdom along with our friends Kaminari and Umi. For most of that year, Climatopia was peaceful, then suddenly darkness invaded our skies.

* * *

Nari, Umi, and Kaze were enjoying hanging out with their Princesses and helping protect Climatopia. Crime was kept under control by the four Cures. Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu, also known as Cure Aries; Princess Arina Luna Amaterasu, also known as Cure Virgo; Umi also known as Cure Sagittarius as well as Narumi in her human form; and Nari, in human form is known as Kaminari, in Cure form known as Cure Gemini.

Kaze, however didn't really want to take on a human form. He really wasn't comfortable taking on one, so he stayed in Fairy Form. Kaze does have a human form, actually he has two human forms. He's not comfortable showing either one off at this moment. He also has a third form that he doesn't want to show. So he opted to stay in Fairy form. However, he had a feeling that a couple years down the road he would have to reveal his secrets. The only people that knew of his secrets where Amaya, Arina, Nari, and Umi and possibly the King and Queen of Climatopia, but that has not been proven.

Suddenly several monsters started attacking Climatopia and the skies got really dark. The once pristine landscape of the Fairy Kingdom Climatopia was immediately turned into shambles and monsters started targeting the citizens of Climatopia for hopes, dreams, goals, future turning everything into despair and causing the light to go dark. The once bright sunshine, suddenly had a shadow go over it and vanishing.

The Dark Weather Gem Brigade started attacking the Zodiac Team, the Climatopian Citizens transformed into their Cure forms and started fighting. The four cures with Kaze watching took out several monsters as various sections of the Kingdom returned to normal. With all the cures battling most of the Fairy Kingdom Climatopia became serene again.

Then darkness spread and it caused the group to split up and go four separate directions.

"Girls, you four have to spread out, make sure we all meet back here so we can head back to the castle to figure out what to do next," Kaze said to the group as he and Cure Virgo went off to section of the kingdom that they thought they would triumph and be back to discuss what to do next.

Cures Aries, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Gemini split up for the battle.

"Well if it isn't the little Princess of Climatopia," a woman wearing mostly blue taunted, "where is your little sister? Did she abandon you?"

"Virgo would never abandon me like that," Aries shot back, "her and I are the best of friends, it's you who should be worried about battling by yourself Alpha Sapphire! Being the first heir to the throne of Climatopia, I must protect it. There is nothing you can do to keep me from defending it, so give me your best shot!"

"Fine then, " Alpha Sapphire cackled as she sent out an army of monsters, "destroy that little runt! Show them what the Eclipse Kingdom can do!"

* * *

So began my battle with Alpha Sapphire and her army of monsters. As the battle dragged on, each and every monster that Alpha Sapphire sent out was destroyed by me. The same can be said about Cure Sagittarius and Cure Gemini. Once those monsters were defeated, the three generals vanished. There was only one person that they had to take care of, my sister. So the three Eclipse Kingdom Generals went after her. The three of us followed them by following the destruction, unfortunately whenever we would get close to finding my sister and helping her more and more monsters would be in our way. Not even the three of us together could handle the army. By the time we got to where Cure Virgo was we were too late.

* * *

Cure Sagittarius, Cure Aries, and Cure Gemini arrived where Cure Virgo was last known to be seen. They came across a very desperate Kaze in his human form, however his form wasn't what you think. It was a female form and his voice was very female as well. She had a pendant around her neck that was Star-Shaped and had the Zodiac Symbol of Taurus engraved on it. The pendant itself was a light green color and the chain that held it around her neck was Gold.  
She was wearing a two-tone green skirt, a medium green button up vest. Her button up vest had light green pockets close to the bottom of the vest and a lighter green shirt she had light green Tennis shoes and light green stockings that went up to her thighs and she had light green flowing waist-length hair with a light red almost pink bow in it.

"Have you seen Cure Virgo anywhere?" Kaze asked of the girls, then continued, "I went to go check on things elsewhere to see if they were okay, it was the least I could do with Cure Virgo fighting her heart out, she did pretty well for a time, but then the three generals ambushed her, so I went to find you girls to help, I didn't find you for quite sometime so I figured you were busy. I came back to this spot to check on Virgo and to comfort her to let her know I knew you were doing your best and would be here to help shortly. I continued to search for you three because Virgo said she could handle things herself."

"You left my little sister alone?" Cure Aries scolded her green Fairy companion, "you know she gets flustered when she's ambushed."

"Apparently so do our attackers, look someone left a note," Cure Gemini said as she found a note on the ground with some claw marks in the dirt, "Should I read the note or should we read it together."

"We should read it together," Cure Sagittarius said as she picked it up and read it, the look on Sagittarius face, told Cure Aries and Cure Gemini everything they needed to know.

We all read the note together, this is what it the note read:

 _Dear Zodiac Precure,_

We have taken care of your little Cure Virgo once and for all. We are going to use her against you and there is nothing you can do about it. Too bad you were way too late to save the youngest Princess of Climatopia. Queen Ophiuchus will own this world soon enough, and then move on to other dimensions. Your little Princess Cure Virgo will remain safe...

That gave us some hope, that is until we read the next part of the note:

 _She will only stay safe if you don't come after her. She is the kind of young talent and blood Queen Ophiuchus could use in her army, especially with her control over the plant element and the earth element. The second we hear about you coming after her, she will either be killed or re-programmed, for lack of a better word to do our bidding. You will never see your little sister alive again, or at least not the way you know her._

 _Sincerely, your enemy, the Eclipse Kingdom's Dark Weather Gem Brigade,_

Alpha Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Delta Emerald.

* * *

Long story short, we should've heeded that warning, but didn't. The Dark Weather Gem Brigade has tricked us before. Needless to say, we went after her. We eventually found her, but she was unconscious. We picked her up and took her to the castle infirmary. We felt a pulse so we thought we could save her. We hooked her up to some equipment and watched over her, when suddenly there was a loud beep, my dear little sister Cure Virgo flat-lined. The doctor's came in and tried to bring her back, but every time there was a sign of life, it would vanish and she would flat-line again. Eventually, we thought she was dead so we left what we thought was her lifeless body in the hands of the doctors. Unfortunately, we didn't know that the doctors in the infirmary worked for Queen Ophiuchus and the Eclipse Kingdom.

Our fighting continued, until eventually our home of Climatopia fell to the Eclipse Kingdom. The remaining three Zodiac Precure members were given four more Cure-kets to search for the rest of the Legendary Warriors Zodiac Precure. The most surprising thing of the fall of the rest of Climatopia to the Eclipse Kingdom was quite alarming.

It seems that the Eclipse Kingdom had another General that looked exactly like my dear sister Cure Virgo, except her outfit was all black and she had an evil look on her face and her eyes were blood red. We had some suspicions that she might be Cure Virgo, but we quickly disregarded that observation because we knew that my sister was dead, or so we thought.

* * *

It has been four years since the incident. I eventually figured out that Cure Eclipse Virgo was indeed my sister, but she didn't really fight that much, the Dark Weather Gem Brigade took over the fighting duties. However, regarding my green Fairy Friend. She took all the blame for losing my little sister because she wasn't their with her to help. She should've transformed into her Cure Form. Since then, Kazumi has never been the same. She uses her magic to take on the form of a male human and a male Fairy. She swore that she would never take on her true form or her Cure Form again. She would stay out of the battle even if it looked hopeless for the group. Kazumi would never be seen again. Which is sad really, she is so cute, and she's always been a big sister to me. Little did I know that in just six short months, I would meet up with the Legendary Warriors Zodiac Precure and their Fairies Nari and Umi, who were also known as Cure Gemini and Cure Sagittarius. The day that Nari and Umi found the four Legendary Warriors Zodiac Precure, was the day the story of Zodiac Precure truly began! 

Where one adventure ends, another one begins. What will happen now? Only time will tell!

* * *

 ** _To Be Concluded..._**

* * *

 ** _Next Time:_** Jump back to the present time. It has been two years since the Zodiac Team was formed. Amaya and her Fairy Friend Kaze are some place completely different in Aurakako. They were rumored sightings of a girl that matched Cure Eclipse Virgo to a T. She was in the main living area of Aurakako. Apparently Queen Ophiuchus has given Cure Eclipse Virgo one more chance to impress her. After the countless failures of the Dark Weather Gem Brigade they are locked up and are not to ever take on the Zodiac Team again, unless of course Eclipse Virgo can't hack it. The secrets of the Fairies are revealed as this Origin story for the Zodiac Team Reaches it's conclusion.

 ** _Next Time on Zodiac Precure: Origins!_** **_-_** **_Episode 06: Secrets Revealed: The Zodiac Trio's True Forms!_**


	6. The Zodiac Trio's True Forms Revealed!

_**Zodiac Precure: Origins!**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Episode 06: Secrets Revealed: The Zodiac Trio's True Forms!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Precure, never have and never will. I do not claim ownership of Precure. I only claim ownership of this story and my Cure Team.

* * *

It has been two years since the Zodiac Precure Team was formed. For two years they've been fighting the Eclipse Kingdom that decided to invade Aurakako after they took over Climatopia. When the Eclipse Kingdom took over Climatopia, one Princess and three Fairies were forced to flee. It has been a tough four years for Amaya, Nari, Umi, and Kaze since the youngest of the Amaterasu Sisters was captured and corrupted into Cure Eclipse Virgo. They certainly had their trying times over the last two years, however they pulled through. The Dark Weather Gem Brigade were mediocre at best so they were defeated easily after the four Cure from Aurakako formed the Legendary Warriors Zodiac Precure. Who is the Zodiac Precure you ask? Well that's a very good question.

The Zodiac Precure Team is a team of Super-Heroines that fight for truth, justice and the Precure way. Their mission, to stop the evil Eclipse Kingdom from spreading their dark reign over Earth.

* * *

There are four main Cure Members from Earth. Akiko Denkou, sixteen years old 2.57 GPA, very athletic and by some consider very pretty, but you can say that the rest of her friends are just as pretty. She is the Captain of the Volleyball Team, Girls Basketball Team, and Girls Softball Team. She is five feet six inches tall, not too tall not too short. Within the average height range of a sixteen-year-old girl. She is the leader of the group; her element is Lightning. She is known as Cure Leo. She is wearing the Aurakako Academy Girls Uniform. Her necktie is a darker pink so it doesn't blend completely in with her uniform. She has red mid-back length hair and green eyes.

The second in command of the group is Chisame Genshuku. She is not that Athletic, but she is smart. She is the Academically inclined member of the Zodiac Precure Team. Her element is Gravity; her Cure name is Cure Libra. She has long blond waist-length hair and blue eyes. She is also five feet six inches tall and is sixteen years old. Her GPA is 4.0 and she excels in all things Academic. She is the captain of the Scholastic Bowl Team. She can frequently be seen tutoring Akiko after school when Akiko is not on the practice floor or field.

The fairy partner for Akiko and Chisame is Nari. She is a pink robin and she has a secret of her own, that will be explained later.

Thirdly, Kasumi Yawa is the third cure to be found for the Zodiac Team. She's the Artistic one of the group and can be considered quite the Tsundere especially when she makes fun of Akiko and Chisame. However, she has the power over water. She is Cure Aquarius. She is sixteen years old and five feet five inches tall. She has shoulder-length brunette hair and brown eyes.

Chisame wears a white necktie, and Kasumi wears a darker blue necktie. Her GPA is a little better than Akiko's at 2.75, however that's because she constantly gets A's on her Art Projects and her Art sketches and paintings. Her excelling in Art is what gives her a better GPA than Akiko.

The fourth member of the group is Sayomi Suna, her GPA is 3.0. She is the quiet and reserved one in the group, however she is usually the one that brings Kasumi back from her Tsundere fits. She is the voice of reason and can quell a fight between teammates with ease. Her element is sand; her Cure name is Cure Scorpio. She is about five feet five inches tall had black hair and hazel eyes. She is a red Cure.

The fairy partner for Kasumi and Sayomi is Umi, a beautiful blue seagull. She, just like Nari, has a couple of secrets of her own, which will also be covered later on. She too can be a Tsundere sometimes, but she cares deeply for her Fairy and Cure Friends. The Zodiac Precure Team is the only thing that stands between the Eclipse Kingdom and Aurakako. Peaceful times in Aurakako have been few and far between over the past four years. Thanks to the Eclipse Kingdom. Since the Dark Weather Gem Brigade has failed so many times inf trying to take over Aurakako and destroying the Zodiac Team, Cure Eclipse Virgo has been the villain over the last two years. Each battle gets tougher and tougher for the Zodiac Team. They usually pull through but have a lot of bumps and bruises from the battle. The four Zodiac Cures usually had no problem defeating the monsters that Cure Eclipse Virgo sent after them. Suddenly, out of the blue, Queen Ophiuchus decided to link Cure Eclipse Virgo's monster to her. She's tired of her failure. Time and time again Cure Eclipse Virgo is defeated. Over the past few battles the monsters have gotten harder and harder to defeat. It got to the point where the Zodiac Team used a lot of energy to take down the monsters. One day, the monsters got too tough for the Zodiac Cures from Earth. It was time for the Cure Aries, Cure Gemini, Cure Sagittarius, and Cure Taurus to join in the fight.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Aurakako, the Zodiac Team was having a nice relaxing time with their two Fairy friends Umi and Nari. A little way away there was a Cure in mostly purple and a green bird hovering next to her. The purple Cure turned to the green bird and spoke up, "Kaze, the time has come to get over your fear and show the Zodiac Team your true form and powers. It's going to take all four of us to help out the Zodiac Team. I've already contacted Nari and Umi about it, they agree with me. You have to face your fears and realize it's not your fault that Arina was captured and corrupted, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I know you feel responsible for her, but so do I. We have to make good on our promises to the kingdom of Climatopia, bring Arina back from darkness safely. It may take a while, and I have a feeling we are going to need all eight of us to do this."

Kaze nods, she knew she had been beat. The time has come to show the Zodiac Team and the world who she really is, "I guess you're right Cure Aries. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I understand Kaze," Cure Aries said to her fairy partner, "we all have to leave the darkness sometime. The time has come for us to leave our darkness. I'm going in as Amaya. You can follow me in your Fairy form if you wish to, but eventually you're going to have to reveal who you are."

"Understood Princess," Kaze said, "I will do my best. I've been hiding in my own darkness for four years. It's time I leave it."

Kaze then transforms into her human form and activates her Male disguise for the time being. Male Kaze has green spiky hair and is wearing all sea green clothing right down to his shoes. Soon, he would have to reveal himself as Kazumi and eventually Cure Taurus. Cure Aries dropped her transformation and approached the group of four girls and two Fairies.

* * *

The four girls heard footsteps behind them and turned around, the two fairies were resting on Akiko's shoulders, Akiko turned around and almost reached for her Cure-Ket until she saw that the girl in purple had her hands up along with the guy in green. This showed Akiko that they meant no harm. "Sorry for being a bit on guard, but the last two years have been quite abnormal, "Akiko said to the duo, then continued, "I never know who or what may be behind me. My name is Akiko Denkou. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Princess Amaya Hikari Amaterasu of Climatopia, but you can call me Amaya. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. The friend with me is Kaze. Is there someplace we can talk privately, I have to explain who I am."

"Well," Akiko said, "we do have a classroom that we use for the Martial Arts Club, I have the key to it because I'm the president of it, we can go there."

Amaya and Kaze nodded as they followed Akiko and her friends back to Aurakako Academy, luckily the front door was still unlocked because Janitor's were doing some cleaning. Akiko with Nari and Umi on her shoulder led Amaya and Kaze to the club room along with the rest of the group. Apparently, Akiko taught some Martial Arts after school when she didn't have practice. Since Softball Practice had been canceled for today, she and the other three girls, Chisame, Kasumi, and Sayomi respectively led Amaya and Kaze to the room. The group of six girls, one guy, and two bird-like creatures entered the club room.

Amaya, Kaze and the other girls situated themselves around the table and sat down, the two birds flew down from their perches on Akiko and landed gracefully. Akiko went over and locked the door to the room.

"My name is Chisame Genshuku, you've already met Akiko Denkou. The other two girls are Kasumi Yawa and Sayomi Suna," Chisame said to the group, then continued, the two birds you see are Nari and Umi. With this door being locked now, everyone was free to talk about whatever they wanted.

"My name is Kasumi Yawa, "Kasumi said to the duo, then continued, "this not only functions as the Martial Arts Club, but also the Art Club, which is why the table is in here.

"My name is Sayomi Suna," Sayomi said to the duo as she curtsied the best she could in her jeans.

Amaya was wearing mostly purple, she had a purple shirt, a purple skirt, purple stockings with a lighter purple stripe running up the side of her stockings which were knee high and had purple shoes on. The rest of the Zodiac Team were wearing skirts except for Kasumi and Sayomi. Sayomi had a red and whit shirt, red jeans and red and white shoes. Kasumi wore mostly light blue with darker blue borders on her shirt and white stripes at the top of her knee-high stockings. Akiko was wearing a pink shirt and skirt with pink-knee-high stockings and pink shoes. The Fairies Nari and Umi were still in their fairy forms.

Kaze then sighed and looked toward the group, "I have to show you something. This isn't my true form at all. It's a disguise I created four years ago. I created the disguise because I was ashamed of myself for losing Princess Arina. I am now willing to show you my true form."

Kaze's form was a female form. She had a pendant around her neck that was Star-Shaped and had the Zodiac Symbol of Taurus engraved on it. The pendant itself was a light green color and the chain that held it around her neck was Gold.

She was wearing a two-tone green skirt, a medium green button up vest. Her button up vest had light green pockets close to the bottom of the vest and a lighter green shirt she had light green Tennis shoes and light green stockings that went up to her thighs and she had light green flowing waist-length hair with a light red almost pink bow in it. Her eyes were also green.

"In this form I am known as Kazumi. I have always been female. I was just disguised as male," Kazumi said in a now distinctly feminine voice. She also stood in a very feminine pose, then continued, "I am actually glad I get to reveal my true form to you." Kazumi herself looked to be about seventeen years old and at five feet seven inches tall. She had a well defined figure and had a much happier look on her face than she did when she was disguised as a male, "you can still call me Kaze in this form, it will probably be better that way because that way I won't get mixed up with Kasumi."

In a poof of pink and white smoked, Nari was quickly replaced with a girl with mid-back length pink hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She was wearing a pink collared short-sleeve shirt and a white skirt. She is wearing pink and white sneakers and wearing white knee-high stockings with a pink stripe up the side. She stands at about five feet four inches tall and is very beautiful. In her hair is a red bow. "in this form I am known as Kaminari, I will still respond to Nari so don't worry about having to get used to calling me Kaminari. Kaminari appeared to be sixteen years old with an average figure.

This gave Umi the cue she needed. She took that in stride, flew off the table and in a poof of blue smoke, she stood in front of everyone with shoulder-length light blue hair. She was wearing a medium blue colored shirt with darker blue outlines on it. Her skirt was also a medium blue color. On her feet was a pair of medium blue and blue sneakers. She was also wearing blue and medium blue striped stockings that went up to her knees. She two stood about five feet four inches tall. She had blue eyes. She appeared to also be sixteen years old with an average figure as well. "In this form I am known as Narumi, however if you wish to, you can still call me Umi. I will respond to either Narumi or Umi.

Finally, Amaya got up and stood next to the three fairies. She appeared to be five feet six inches tall, with a slightly above average figure. She was very pretty. She also appeared to be sixteen years old.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue:**_

* * *

So began the true adventures of the Zodiac Precure Team.

As time went on, They continued to fight monsters and Cure Eclipse Virgo. They continued to get bruised and battered. Every time they got close enough to healing Cure Eclipse Virgo, she turned tail and ran. Hopefully someday they will be able to heal Cure Eclipse Virgo and bring her back to the side she belongs on.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Well what did everyone think? I had to add another chapter to the story to cover the Fairies a bit. Yes the fairies and Amaya did transform from time to time to battle along side the rest of the Zodiac Team. However more times than not, the Fairies choose to remain in their Fairy forms. I really hope everyone enjoyed this story. Eventually I am going to write a follow up to this story called Zodiac Precure, but that will have to wait for now. Until next we meet, TTFN!


End file.
